worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Richelieu Class Battleship
Background The Richelieu class battleships were the last and largest battleships of the French Navy, staying in service into the 1960s. They still remain to this day the largest warships ever built by France. Designed in the 1930s to counter the threat of the Italian Vittorio Veneto class battleships, the Richelieu class were essentially scaled-up versions of the preceding Dunkerque class, featuring a main battery of eight 380 mm (15.0 in) guns in two quadruple turrets in forward superfiring positions. Four Richelieu class ships, of three different subclasses, were designed over the course of three naval construction programs, in 1935, 1936, and 1938; only three were laid down. Only the first two units, the Richelieu and the Jean Bart, were ever completed. They saw service during World War II, first under Vichy control in Dakar (1940) and Casablanca (1942), then under the Allies' control, the Richelieu participating in British Home Fleet and Eastern Fleet operations and supporting the French forces' return to Indochina in late 1945. The Jean Bart was not completed until the 1950s, and took part in the operations off Port Saïd (Egypt) during the Suez Crisis in 1956. The Richelieu was scrapped in 1968 and the Jean Bart in 1970. Model Type - Battleship Class - Richelieu Class Crew - 1550 SDC By Location Main Hull - 85 000 Hull per 40 ft - 1 300 Drive Propeler - 3 700 ea 15" Guns - 6 400 ea Main Turrets - 8 700 ea Secondary Turrets - 2 500ea 37mm and 40mm guns - 450 ea 13mm guns - 150 ea 20mm guns - 200 ea 57mm guns - 600 ea Superstructure - 24 000 AR - 15 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including 30mm rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Surface Speed - 56kph Range - 18 240km Statistics Length - 247.85m overall Width - 33m overall Weight - 48 950 tons displacement Cargo - 5 months of consumables for the crew Power System - 6 Indret Sural (pressure-fired) boilers, 4 Parsons geared turbines, 4 4-bladed propellers Cost - millions WeaponsBold text All Weapon Type - 15" cannons (8, 4 per turret) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 41.7km Damage - 6d6x100 H.E., 5d6x100 A/P Rate Of Fire - 1 every other melee Payload - 832 total Bonuses - na Weapon Type - triple 152mm cannons (3) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 25km Damage - HE 6d6x100+600 per triple blast, AP 8d6x100+600 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - 250 triple blasts Bonuses - na Richelieu 1940-42 Weapon Type - 100mm guns (12, also on the Richelieu 1943, 24 on the Jean Bartin 1955) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 15km Damage - HE 1d4x100+100, AP 1d4x100+300 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 200 triple blasts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - dual 37mm guns (8) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2000m Damage - 9d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - dual 13.2mm guns (14) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 1000m Damage - 3d6x10+30 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 1000 bursts Bonuses - na Richelieu 1943 Weapon Type - dual 40mm guns (7, replaces 37mm guns) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2500m Damage - 1d4x100+20 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - dual 20mm guns (25, replcaes 13.2mm guns) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6x10+30 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 400 bursts Bonuses - na Jean Bartin 1955 Weapon Type - dual 57mm guns (14, replaces 40mm and 20mm guns) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 3000m Damage - 12d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 200 bursts Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties +1 strike with weapon systems Cannot dodge Systems of Note Aircraft - 4 seaplanes Targeting System References Used Wikipedia Encyclopedia of Modern Warcraft